Only You
by 4ngelp4nd4
Summary: This is rated M for future chapters. It is a Kisame/OC story with a little Hidan/OC. Hope you enjoy my romantic story. Stolen away from her family and forced to join the Akatsuki. Who will she meet? What will happen? Why are my summaries so bad?
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter, that I am confident will turn into a good story. This is not for kids; I will use foul language and inappropriate situations. My story is for perverted minds.**

**I do NOT own any of the characters from NARUTO, nor am I following the storyline. R&R please**

"What are you doing to me? Let me down now! This is considered sexual harassment. I have the right to kill you," I scream at the top of my lungs. I beat someone's plump ass as someone carries me away. Kicking at their chest simultaneously, it does no harm whatsoever.

"Are you gonna shut the hell up or am I gonna knock you unconscious again?" the person carrying me threatens.

"Fine, but can I at least get to know you better? I mean you have a firm grasp on my rump and I'm pretty sure you're not going to let go any time soon." I say much calmer and more snarky. I finally look up to the sky and see that it is... too dark to tell the time. The crickets spoke out in place of my kidnapper. "If you're gonna stay quiet, can I request something of you? Is that okay?" No response. "Can I rest on the floor? I'd rather there than on here where my ribs bruise every time you have to hide or jump." I say with acid in my voice. The one carrying me sighs and sets me down.

I finally get a good look at my capturers. The Akatsuki.

_"Ayame, don't go near the woods. Don't go in the woods. Don't even leave the village. It is too dangerous. The Akatsuki are always around and are prone to kidnap others. Please promise me you will never head to the woods._ _Ayame, take care of your mother for me. Love her for the both of us. I will eternally love you from afar."_

_"I promise," I whisper. My navy locks pour over my face and shoulders. My eyes release burning tears. My father's hand is rough as I rub it on my smooth cheek. It is the only way to know he is really there._

_His chest no longer moves. His hand goes limp. His eyes close. The wind around us turns icy. My mother holds me. Our salty tears fall down our faces. Our hearts ache. No murder, no fight, only sickness. There was no one to blame except ourselves for not healing him._

_His last words ring in my heart. Not only for now but forever._

_"Be strong for me, flower."_

I should have taken that warning to heart. Now I'm tied to a fucking tree, being taken to who knows where by two members of the Akatsuki. One is definitely an Uchiha by his eyes and matching hair. The other is, presumably, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. They are staring at me. Why?

"Hey, creeps. why are you staring at me? I can't escape. I'm too weak. Stop freakin' me out!" They continue to stare.

I decide to tease. I stretch and squirm my restraints doing much of my work for me. My top shirt opens to reveal my tube top. still squirming, I finally get my breasts over the ropes. I can breathe again.

"Go to bed," the Uchiha says sharply.

"Fine, but I need a goodnight kiss," I joke. His face doesn't change. "I'll do my best." Leaning my head against the rough tree bark behind me, I moan before falling into a deep restful sleep…

I wake up to large arms under my legs and behind my neck. These arms pull me close to the host. I crack my eyes and remember Kisame is probably carrying me almost everywhere. Considering, Itachi's smaller stature. Use the strength you have, right?

"We are here," Kisame says as he sets me on my feet. I wobble a bit.

"You kidnapped me to bring me to a bathhouse?"

"No, we need to prepare you for our Leader so wash up." I casually walk in and ask for one towel and one robe for a single bath, she knows the guys will pay. The woman hands me a key, towel, and robe. I walk pass the boys into the women's bath. One set of eyes follows my body.

"Kisame, we have a mission. Do not mess this up," Itachi whispers loudly. I smirk and open the door. The steam bombards me and I shut the door holding me in this sweet torture. This is my kind of capture.

The boys told me earlier they were going to be right next door in the bathhouse. I sigh as I realize I'm never going to have any private time with them guarding me. Though, Kisame is only following orders he is fun. I like guys who are big and know how to have a good time. Itachi is too much of a stick in the mud and it hurts to see him hate me so much. I guess missions like that are hard. I wouldn't know.

Itachi is guarding the bathhouse rooms and that means Kisame is alone and NAKED. Hopefully I might get a glimpse of Kisame in all of his glory...

I stand on one of those boxes lying around. I never open them to much of a hassle. I stand on it and look over. I cannot believe I am seeing Kisame in only a little white towel.

I shift my weight and I almost fall off the box. He doesn't see me but his face looks so relaxed and calm. His towel rests on his lap just barely covering wherever the the V on his hips lead. My face becomes beet red as I recognize the trail my thoughts are taking. Whoops.

I wave and get back into the water getting calm again. Though the tingle in my abdomen has yet to stop...

'One day you will be mine, Kisame, only mine...'


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own NARUTO. My stories are not for kids. R&R please. I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, **_**italics**_** are flashbacks mainly.**

"Better?" I ask as Kisame and I walk out of the bathhouse. Well, I am skipping and Kisame is watching me as I go ahead of him. I love being admired especially by people, or persons, I truly like. Itachi rolls his eyes and starts off in the direction my prison will be in. Kisame's long legs and steady stride let him pass and keep a pace with Itachi while not losing sight of me.

I jump on Kisame's back and wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Though I was clinging to him, his steps remain as if a fly had landed in him. I look at him from one of the sides trying to see what and why he acted so different from before the hot spring. Something is off and I can feel it in my heart.

"Blue, why are you acting so cold? You are usually nice and smiley to me," I state at quietly as I can, absently running my fingers over his gills. His neck muscles tense under the pads of my fingers but that is the most of a reaction I get.

"He is the way he is because he is not to interact with any creature we are sent to exterminate," Itachi says nonchalantly. I shake my head in disbelief, my fingers stop moving and the sounds of the forest around me become distant. Kisame could never hurt me, I know it. I don't want to believe it yet I had to, he is Akastuki.

I stay silent but don't get off of Kisame's back. He doesn't seem to mind. I remain there until I fall asleep, I must have begun to slip because my body adjustment woke me.

Teetering on unconsciousness, I dreamt a small conversation between my two captors. "Why did she choose me to sleep on?" "She still wants to know why you have been 'so cruel' and 'ignoring' her." "I don't want to get attached-" "Well, it looks like she is attached to you." They both chuckle and I feel a rumble when Kisame laughs. "I just want to give her to Pein and get out of her life forever." "That's the mission." Kisame's heartbeat and slight rocking from his steps lulled me to sleep again.

~Two days later

"Just open your eyes, I'm tired of carrying you," the icy voice I sadly remember says. Kisame hasn't held me nor spoke to me since the moment after we visited the hot spring. It hurts and having to deal with Itachi is more infuriating than usual. I stand on my own feet, with a bit of struggle, and run off. I do not want to see this man if he is not Kisame.

"Oh, you boys have done well. She is gorgeous," someone grabs my chin and forces me to look at them. Their face is shaded and hard to see. "I do not see any scratches nor any bruising. Perfect health?" He got an answer he wanted from my kidnappers. "You followed my orders to keep her looking well and untouched. Now, Kisame you know your orders. Take her," he hands my arm to Kisame and whispers something in Kisame's ear. Pein calls Itachi. That is all I can see before I am taken away to, what I have heard rumors of in my village, "The Chamber."

"Kisame, right? I thought you liked me. What happened? Was it me or Itachi? Or-" I say to him on the verge of tears. He looks at me straight in the eye and strokes my cheek. I lean into it as he wipes away my tears.

"They are orders," he states and the man I trusted handcuffed me to chains above my head. I flinch and cry never stopping after he shuts the chamber door leaving me alone consumed by the darkness. I'm suffocated by the depth of it. I don't know where I am. My body shudders violently. _How could I have let this happen?_

"_Ayame, just run to town and get these herbs. I'm not well today and don't want to risk getting worse," my mother says to me. I smile, nod, and grab some weapons to keep with my famous whirlwind shuriken. I head out the door leaving my mom to watch over sick, dying, father. They always used me when they were lazy_

"_Ayame, please do this or that I did it for you when you were young after all," is my mother's favorite excuse._

_My father's was "I had a long day of training with the genin can you take care of or do…"_

_I am the family crier AND no one listens or gives me a break. I pay full price on everything and help out whenever I can but when I ask for help I am ignored. I always hope to just be swept off my feet into the arms of my lover. I am returning home from town that is a three hour walk, that I travel in one, when I am close to my house._

"_Come here dear," someone calls from the forest. I ignore it and keep moving just a bit faster though. I open the door and give my aging mother the herbs. Rather than cooking them into her food she either suckles them or soaks them in her water as "iced tea." I tell her I need air so I walk out into the forest and start to wander._

_Hear a thud and I turn around quickly, just to be hit in the head by a shark man's large forearm. I fall to the ground unconscious._

_The last thing I remember is hearing my mother scream, "Ayame, where are you? Ayame? Forgive your fuddy-duddy of a mother. Come home? Darling. Pleas!" I must have been gone longer than I thought…_

"My, my, what a cute little captive we have here," a malicious voice sounds from in front of me. I frown and look up with fire in my eyes and intent in my heart.

"Who the hell are you? You took me from my home and I am now chained here. How long has it been since you brought me here, you conniving snake?" I scream at him tugging at the chains from above my head. Where is my strength?

"Don't worry we will take good care of you, my darling," a man with orange hair and piercings steps out from the shadows with Kisame and Itachi. Pein, Itachi, and Kisame my captors…


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! Thank you for reading this story. I love making people swear. It shows how emotions, like rage and fury, hit a boiling point. Sorry for the huge delay. I am really glad you all like this story. I want to add more characters, Message me if you have a character you want in my story. In all the chapters with that character, I will credit you. R&R?**

* * *

"You didn't fucking answer my damn question! What do you want from me?" I scream in pure fury. I look into each of their eyes and see nothing. I continue to struggle againist the chains to no result. I feel something drip down my forearm and pool at my elbow to continue down to my shoulder and drip to the ground. My wrists are bleeding thanks to their God-damned handcuffs.

"Stop struggling, your gonna fucking bleed to death, bitch!" I hear a voice say from behind the three men. My movements stop as a woman with blue hair leads the rest of the Akatsuki into the room where I am held. They each circle and analyze my body. "What? Did the fucking whore decide she likes it when people watch her?" the man with silver hair swore. He rips my top and I snap at him like a rabid piranha. _If he insults me one more time..._ "This slut has a nice package, who is taking her first?" _I'm wiping that ugly smug expression off his fucking face!_

I pull at the chains and like glass, they break into small pieces. I tackle him and he hits the ground hard. I smirk and jump on the bastard with chakra embedded in my feet. Cracks and bangs echo through the room as I stand. Panting, I grab him by the collar. "Say one more thing about me and your fucking strings of fucking cuss words will en-" "Hey, dumb shit. I'm immortal!" His smile returns. He throws his head back about to laugh harder than humanly possible. I punch him with as much strength as a nine point five earthquake. His face is bloody but there is still a little more for him. I finish my sentence through clenched teeth, slamming his head against the floor with every other syllable. "I will rip your head off, burn your body, and stick your head in a blender start it and burn it. See if you survive that?"

I hear laughs from behind me. I begin to walk out after dropping the silver haired man to the ground. I pull the man with the mask's cloak and cover myself silently. No one follows me as I walk out into the many hallways. My navigation skills are not the best but I make it to the kitchen. _A highly known organization and all they have is moldy ramen, water, and _I pick up and sniff the dairy products_ spoiled dairy. __"_Can Tobi have his cloak back?" The masked man, boy, or whatever asks. I jump due to the shock of being followed so quietly. I shake my head and the eye I can see tears up.

I start to panic. "Sorry, Tobi? I didn't mean to. It is just that bastard ripped my top and," I babble. I remember something I heard earlier. "Tobi will be a good boy, if he lets Ayame use his cloak." He nods and walks off to watch TV. I smirk and stick my head into the cabinet. I feel a hand under my butt. I growl before I take a good look at the creep. "Eep." The person who suddenly touched me actually lifted me for better viewage. Warning would have been nice. I look down and see Kisame. He smiles and sets me on my feet. I look at him with wide curious eyes.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Ayame," he says. His large hands take a spot at the sides of my face and he pulls me into a kiss. I kiss back quickly wrapping my arms around his neck. He lifts me as he puts his arms around me waist. He seperates only to smile. "Let me show you to your room." I follow with a spring in my step and a full heart. _He didn't want to get close to me, in case I didn't pass the test? I sort of understand now. But..._

"Kisame..."

He turns to me with a smile. "Yes?"

"Nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading this story. Their ages from this point on, because of my own timeskip, are going to be two years after the start of shippuden. A new character will be added but I refuse to tell you her name until the end, with the owners' credit. Sorry for the terrible plot.**

* * *

"Hidan!" I scream from my room. My voice echoing through the halls. I sprint through the many halls and open Hidan's room. He wasn't there. I sprint to the kitchen to find him sleeping on the couch. His body, though immortal, is still vulnerable to pain. He trashed my room while I was on a mission with Kisame. Our little game of "Who can hurt the other most with the least damage," has gone on to a very fatal point.

I growl and pounce on him. He screams like a girl while trying to get me off of his lap. I giggle and get up while throwing him on the floor. He grunts, I smile, and the onlookers begin betting. Zetsu and Kakuzu bet on me. The rest of the Akatsuki bet for Hidan, except for Kisame who is not in the room. I get him into a choke-hold that an average man could not survive. He smirks at me and claw at his face with my needle nails, my hair bouncing and flowing around me. His smirk stays on his face even though blood runs down lines and scrapes covering his face. I give up, stand and turn away from the annoying man that is Hidan. He gets up and before I can throw a steak knife to his head, Pein walks in.

"Explain," he states loudly. He looks to me and analyses me concluding the situation. My hair is loose from my ponytail more than half of it covering my left eye. My shirt's strap is hanging loosely off my shoulder and my pants are barely hugging my hips, leaving the majority of my abdomen showing. Lastly, in my hand, a newly sharpened steak knife. He puts his hand in the air, signaling his leave with Konan and the end of this battle or the end of us. I sigh and glare at Hidan's back as he leaves with Zetsu following and Kakuzu by his side.

"Why do you even bother with him? He just ticks you off because you react," Deidara says, popping out from behind the counter. I loved when he kept his hair up. You could really see his features, not to mention he actually looked like a man. Jumping up, he sits on the stone counter I look up and see him smile. He knows I know he's right, but that doesn't mean I can't do the same. Wait...

"Dei-dei, would you help me? Or would you prefer to play," I say in the most seductive voice my fingers walking up his arm. My clothes still in the condition they were to due the fight. He eagerly nods and I smirk triumphantly. I signal him to come closer. I whisper in his ear and his smile fades faster than his boner. I roll my deep yellow eyes and lead him down one of the halls while fixing my clothes and putting my navy locks into a loose ponytail.

"What are you doing?" I hear from behind us. I sigh and turn around with my hands up. He catches Dei and I, well, trying to break into Hidan's room to ruin his shrine. We fail at opening the door so now we are bashing at it, hoping for the best. He smirks and turns away. I do the same, except he quickly turns back and easily slings me over one of his broad shoulders. _Not again..._

_"Nothing."_

_"Come on. It is always something with you. Tell me. I'm all ears," he adds a laugh and smile just for me. I giggle and sway a bit. He's sweet to me. I wish I could tell him. I'm just- Hm..._

_"Again, with the speaking your thoughts?"_

_"Damn. Well if you must know, I was thinking about how I could get you to fuck me but now that you know this won't be as fun as I'd wanted."_

_"Well, babe. If that's what you want, no problem."_

_"Wait, what?" He slings me over his shoulder jokingly. Smacking my ass he continues to drag me off to my room. This asshole isn't going to cut me a break is he? "I love you." I whisper into his back. Whether he hears it or not is unknown._

From that day on, i remember those hugs and the pain in my stomach. From being put over his shoulder, nothing else. Yet.

"Where are you taking me, Blue?" I say coating every word with annoyance and boredom. He jumps causing my stomach to crash into his iron shoulder. He chuckles. I sigh and land one good kick to his groin. He smacks my butt hard and I snarl. This game we play is fun until I have to hide a moan. I have a feeling he already knows this and does it early on to stop any unnecessary rivalry.

"Why do you still call me 'Blue?' It's been over a fucking year. Anyways, there is a meeting. Something about a new member," he says with acid laced in his words. We both stay silent as he drags me to the meeting.

"You're late," Pein says obviously. Kisame puts me on my feet and I automatically cross my arms in anger for not being able to move on my own. I didn't really pay attention to Pein's words, but I knew this new member was going to face Dei without his exploding clay. I think he should use it. Her profile, that I "borrowed," says she went on a killing spree because she was angry at the Mizukage. This will be a fun match.

"No one is allowed to watch the match," Pein announces. I gape in complete shock at the privacy of her entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Character ALERT! Hope you like how this goes because I'm still doubtful. Thank you. R&R. Yea, i do not own NARUTO or its characters or anything else you recognise from other animes. If you answer right, I'll submit the piece I have for that anime.**

* * *

"Pein-sama, when I entered the organization a year ago, everyone was there to witness it-"

"Oh, no one told you about your entrance?" the annoying voice in the back of the room speaks. I grit my teeth and continue.

"Anyways, I feel it only fair she has an audience. Wait, what?" I hear three sets of chuckles from behind me and throw shurikens toward them. I miss Zetsu's face by an inch and hit Hidan and Kakuzu in the neck. I smirk and turn back to Pein. His eyes contemplating the thought. He shakes his head, stiff to his answer. Why was I different? What did I do? Didn't do?

None the less, Pein introduces us to the newcomer.

There stands a woman. Not average but not too cocky. Her stance makes her look tall and confident. She looks to be around one hundred seventy centimeters tall. Her auburn hair barely brush her shoulders and her dark blue eyes look like they can see right through anything you might be planning. Her gray and navy skirt reaches her ankles and slits go up the sides of it. Fishnet leggings reach her knees. Her Mist headband is around her waist. Her shirt is an average black tang top that shows scars that practically cover her arms. She has seen just as much as Hidan or Kakuzu but she shows no sign of Jashinism or immortality.

"Everyone, this will be Deidara's opponent, Kiraa Mizu. Mizu-san," he says smoothly leading him to her. Deidara had removed his cloak and clay pack, before he entered the arena. Her height obviously intimidates him. She respectfully bows at her opponent and quickly moves back as if in a flash. Pein escorts us out of their battle to let them do as they need to. No one knows how long it will take.

I being the nosy Nagasaki that I have been since birth, pins my ear to the door and listens for anything interesting. There is clanging and heavy breathing and-. Fuck, why is everyone still here and talking so damn loud. And there is some negotiating and boom? Fuck, Deidara! You can blow this whole place if you use that shit. Everyone is still being loud though.

Pein stayed inside to monitor. A few hours later he came back out. Kiraa and Dei had both been thrown on the floor. That evenly-ish matched. Huh?

Pein walks casually to the place where they lays. Pein lifts his hand and with a firm voice says, "Welcom to the Akatsuki, Mizu-san." She smiles and bows to Pein-sama. I smile and run through the large men to her after Pein had walked off. I smile to her and actually notice the height difference. I am one hundred fifty-two centimeters and she is a good seventeen centimeters taller. I sweatdrop but look her in the eyes. I see pain, estrangement, and sadness.

"Thank you, for a moment I thought I was going to deal with these guys alone," I say jokingly. A smile appears again and something in her eyes change. Happiness. I tuck a chunk of hair behind my ear.

"Ayame! Show her around the hideout," Pein orders.

"Hai, Pein-sama!" I reply loud. I grab her hands and run with a huge smile on my face. I could see a light blush on her face when I asked her how she felt. She said she was being overwhelmed. I shrug and show her to the main living area.

"Remember the way?" I ask after a few moments. She looks at me and shakes her head no. "Do you ever speak?" I ask her before we start moving. She nods. "Answer me with words, damn it!" I scream frustrated. "By the way, Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kakuzu, Konan, and Pein." I point to every members room.

"Is that Itachi's room?" she says. I frown and nod. We don't get along all that well. He has a grudge against me and I retort with bad names and cruel acts against him "You know you're saying all your thoughts out loud?" she says with a bit of annoyance. I growl and pull her arm harder. She yells and hits my head. There begins our friend-enemy relationship.

She dug her nails into my shoulder and I grab hers and push her into the wall. She pushes me on the floor and start rolling around pulling each others hair, kicking each others stomach, and pounding each others head into the ground. While we roll and fight, we end up in the kitchen and licing room. There, all the guys watch at the sidelines betting and eating like it's a show. She gets up first and throws me across the room. She takes my good sake and throws it on the ground, liquid and glass going everywhere. I get up and my hair loose again flows around my face and arms. I grab the nearest weapon, my windmill shuriken, and charge at her againist my better judgement. The large space of the living room holds our battle. She freezes some of the water into ice senbons and throws them at me. I dodge them and throw my shuriken. She bends her back so far, she misses it. I pull it back with the chakra string hitting her on the back. She uses a water whip to grab my legs. We both pull and crash into each other. We untangle and get back into a battle stance before laughing at each other.

Kisame is the only one to win the bet.

* * *

**Yup, Kiraa Mizu is the new character. She belongs to FallenAngelFox. Hope you liked this chapter, took the longest to write. R&R?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the delay on stories. School and drama got in the way but now I'm going to try and be a little more into writing fics. I don't own NARUTO nor any of its characters. Anyways, Enjoy and R&R :)**

* * *

After that whole fiasco, guess who was forced to clean? Kakuzu didn't want to hire a maid for a few obvious reasons; didn't want any possible spies infiltrating our lair, didn't want to kill or cover a murder and over all did not want to waste the money on outside expenses. Damn that cheap bastard, all he ever does is lounge around even when he's on his stupid missions.

"Hey, Aya-chan."

I look up at Kiraa and smile. The first time she has ever said a word and she has to give me such a dumb nickname. I shake my head and go back to picking up the last fragments of glass. The broom isn't anywhere to be found, so we are on our hands and knees having to strenuously pick up frustratingly small-

"Aya," she interrupts my train thought with a lithe whisper. I nod for her to continue. She leans in closer to my ears, avoiding my eyes. "Kisa-kun is watching us." Before I could even react, she launches a kunai in what I assume is his direction. He must have dodged at the right second, i heard the kur-plunk of metal-wood impact.

He prodded the small metal weapon with his fish fingers. Slinking over to us, examining the scene in front of him with a smirk.

"What do you need from us, sir?" I sneer at the giant shrimp. He had just gotten out of the shower. It's nice how the girls have personal bathrooms and showers in their rooms and the boys have one communal one in the west wing. Only bad thing is they use it as an excuse to prance around half, or fully if your name is Tobi, naked and wet afterwards. Kisame, in this situation, had the decency to wear sweatpants, but still no shirt. His hair is damp and hanging limply on his head, instead of its usual spikes. I like how it looks this way.

"Oh, nothing, miss. Just watching the trouble makers get their karma!" He put extra emphasis on the '-ma' before smirking.

Standing to get more ground on him, I clap my hands on my thighs to get off any leftover dust. "You do understand that since you got a reward for our behavior, that you will get some sort of 'karma' as well," I retort mocking his hit at me. He continues to look down at me with that smug little smile. I frown and pick up the bowls Kiraa and I had been using to collect the shards.

"Come on, Kiraa. You got here today and it is my duty to help you establish yourself. Let's get going." I pour the remains of the lamp and glass we broke into the garbage. I motion for her to follow as I walk into the main hallway.

She follows suit and looks around more curious, than afraid or anxious. She was just asking if that was his room, nothing of it. Don't be too harsh on her or yourself. She's just another member trying to get by and please the organization.

"You sure do talk to yourself a lot."

le Sigh

"Yea, I do. And some times I think they are my thoughts."

"Tell me 'bout 'cherself?"

"Here is your room. Across the hall is Hidan and next door is Tobi. You're lucky, Pein just had that bathroom finished before you showed up."

"What does that mean?" she says wandering around her new home. I giggle and look back at her with a smile.

"Another story, another time. Good night."


End file.
